Última oportunidad
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Irie Naoki es un chico frío y orgulloso incluso después de casarse con Kotoko, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando ella se cansa de esto y decide darle un ultimátum? Irie aprenderá que el orgullo no es tan importante cuando se trata de recuperar a tu esposa.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Itazura na kiss no me pertenece pero la historia sí**_

* * *

En la casa de los Irie, Kotoko con un vestido rojo, esperaba sentada atrás de una mesa en donde reposaba una comida hecha a mano junto con unas velas y una botella de vino.

-Son las 10 pm –decía Kotoko mirando el reloj- Ya pasaron 2 horas ¿Por qué no llega?

De pronto el sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Moshi moshi

-Kotoko –ella inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su amado esposo, Irie-kun- no voy a poder ir a casa ahora todavía tengo cosas que hacer así que no me esperes despierta –y haciendo honor a su frialdad cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta

Kotoko tan solo cerró su celular para después, en un llanto silencioso, recoger los platos y tirar a la basura la comida que con mucho esfuerzo había preparado

-No me ama –dijo mientras se arrimaba a la pared y se deslizaba poco a poco hacia el suelo al no tener fuerza para mantenerse de pie

-Kotoko-chan –dijo la señora Irie llamándola desde las escaleras, para luego ser invadida por aquella sensación de tristeza al verla abrazada a sus piernas mientras derramaba lágrimas, no resistió más y se acercó a ella para abrazarla

-Mamá, Irie-kun no me ama, ni siquiera se acordó de nuestro aniversario

-No digas eso, estoy segura que mi hijo te ama como a nadie –dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la ayudaba allegar al sofá – _Pero si sigue así perderá a Kotoko por su estúpido orgullo_

Repentinamente sonó el timbre de la puerta

-Iré a abrir –dijo la señora acercándose a la perilla –Okaeri –dijo haciendo pasar a las 2 chicas acompañadas de un joven con ropas afeminadas

-Oyasumi-nasai –dijeron los tres - ¡Kotoko-chan! –exclamaron al ver a su amiga en tales condiciones

-Oyasumi –dijo en voz baja sin fuerzas

-¿Qué sucedió? Se supone que deberías estar feliz, hoy es tu aniversario con Irie-kun –dijo Tomoko

-Incluso ustedes se acuerdan –dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Fue Irie –más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Mariana

-…-ella no dijo nada siendo el silencio quien respondió

-Kotoko no crees que esto debería parar ya –dijo Moto-chan quien hasta ese entonces se había quedado callado

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo alzando su rostro por primera vez para mirarlo

-Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes –dijo sentándose junto a ella seguido por sus 2 acompañantes –No es que quiera ser grosero pero dime desde que se casaron ¿cuándo te ha dicho "te amo"? o ¿cuándo ha tenido un detalle contigo?

-Mi hijo si la ama –dijo la señora Irie

-Disculpe que me meta señora pero desde que conozco a Kotoko él nunca le ha dicho aquellas palabras, al menos no en público –dijo Mariana

-Pero si se lo dijo –dijo la señora un poco insegura

-Decir "Te amo" no son solo palabras sino acciones y lamentablemente Irie-kun diariamente demuestra lo contrario –dijo Tomoko sumida en sus pensamientos

-Kotoko no has pensado… seguir con tu vida y dejar esto atrás -dijo Moto-chan atrayendo la atención de las demás y de un pequeño espía que se encontraba escondido en las escaleras

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor, así dejaría de ser un estorbo para Irie-kun y él podría encontrar a una mujer mejor que yo que lo haga feliz –dijo Kotoko dejando pálidos a su suegra y a su cuñado

-Kotoko-chan no lo hagas él te ama y se derrumbaría sin ti –dijo la señora al borde de las lágrimas pues sentía que le estaban arrancando un pedazo de su corazón

-Pero si no lo hago él no podrá ser feliz

-¿Y tú podrías ser feliz alejándote de él? –dijo Marina

-No, lo amo demasiado –dijo sacando nuevas lágrimas

-En ese caso dale una última oportunidad –dijo Non-chan atrayendo la atención de las mujeres y del niño

-¿Cómo? –dijo Kotoko

-Tendrás que darle un **_Ultimátum_**

* * *

 ** _Dejen reviews, críticas insultos o lo que deseen  
_**

 ** _Yoroshiku_**

 ** _Sayonara_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Itazura na kiss no me pertenece pero la historia sí_**

* * *

-Tadaima –dijo Naoki cerrando en la puerta

-Onni-chan ¿dónde estabas? son las 3:00 pm –dijo su madre

-Tenía que terminar unos papeles en el hospital y me quedé allá –dijo neutral para luego subir a su cuarto sin esperar respuesta

-Espero que esto te haga recapacitar hijo –dijo en un susurro

Al entrar al cuarto, Naoki se acercó a la cama y notó algo inusual en ella

-¿Un sobre? –dijo comenzando abrirlo

 _Mi amado Irie-kun,_

 _He notado que tú no te sientes bien con nuestro matrimonio, a pesar de que me dijiste que me amas aquella vez bajo la lluvia ya no estoy segura de esas palabras; te amo y quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo, lo que menos quiero es ser un estorbo en tu vida y por ello he decidido que nos demos una última oportunidad. Deseo que vayas hoy al parque que se encuentra a dos cuadras del hospital en el que trabajamos a las 5:00 pm: si vienes sabré que me amas y quieres seguir con esto pero si no, me haré a un lado y te dejaré seguir con tu vida para que encuentres tu propia felicidad._

 _Te ama, Kotoko_

Con la carta en mano salió corriendo en dirección a la planta baja

-¡Mamá! –dijo llamándola

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está Kotoko? –dijo más frío de lo normal

-Se quedará con unas amigas

-¿Qué significa esto? –dijo señalando la carta que en su mano se encontraba

-Eso –dijo señalando la carta –es el resultado de tus acciones –dijo por primera vez con un tono frío superando a su propio hijo

Naoki subió pensativo a su cuarto para después sentarse en el escritorio

-Esto debe ser una broma de Kotoko –dijo mirando la carta

-Esto es enserio, Onni-chan –dijo Yuuki entrando

-¿Qué?

-La cena de ayer fue el detonante de esto –dijo recordando –Kotoko quedó muy mal cuando no llegaste, sus amigos vinieron y le dijeron que si no era hora de que dejara esto atrás, ella dijo que con tal de que tú fueras feliz ella se haría a un lado y uno de ellos le sugirió esto

-No entiendo ¿qué tenía de importante la cena de ayer?

-Enserio no lo recuerdas Onni-chan –dijo completamente sorprendido

-¿Qué debo recordar? –dijo ya dejando la máscara de frialdad

-Ayer fue su aniversario

-¿Qué? –dijo pálido –pero…no puede ser –dijo completamente frustrado, triste y enojado consigo mismo

-Kotoko siempre ha pensado en ti antes que en su bienestar, ya va siendo hora de que tú pienses en ella ¿no crees? –dijo saliendo de la habitación

 _-¡Soy un idiota!_ –se decía así mismo en ese momento recuerdos empezaron a invadir su cabeza, unos tristes otros felices pero todos con algo en común –Kotoko… -repentinamente recordó aquella tarde bajo la lluvia y de pronto los mismos sentimientos de aquella vez lo invadieron porque… el más grande miedo de Naoki Irie era… -Kotoko… no quiero perderte

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te preparas? –dijo una voz desde la puerta

-¿Mamá?

-Hijo –dijo sentándose a su lado –Tú sabes…¿Qué significa realmente amar?

-Yo… no lo sé

-Amar es tener miedo de perder a la persona que se ama –dijo dándole una sonrisa –y ahora debes prepararte

-¿Para qué?

-No que quieres recuperar a Kotoko –lo ve asentir- entonces tienes que prepararte, tienes una cita a las 5:00 ¿no? Ya son las 4:00

-Sí, gracias mamá –dijo para luego arreglarse después de todo esto era una carrera contra el tiempo

Media hora después

-Mamá me llevaré el auto

-Buena suerte Onni-chan

Cuando ya le faltaba medio camino para llegar el auto se detuvo

-No puede ser –dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que ya no había gasolina, dejó el auto parqueado y cuando iba a cruzar la calle un coche pasó por un charco empapándolo –No puede ser peor

Y como si el destino estuviera empeñado en quitarle a Kotoko, se dio cuenta muy tarde que su celular estaba sin batería, entonces comenzó a correr con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, cuando un grupo de personas detuvo su paso observando que hubo un accidente y la ambulancia tardaba en llegar.

-¡Un doctor! –él se acercó y poniendo en práctica su experiencia médica estabilizó al paciente hasta que llegó la ambulancia quienes se lo llevaron a él también puesto que necesitaban su ayuda.

En el hospital

-Gracias Irie-sama –dijeron los paramédicos y familiares del joven accidentado

-Sí, hasta luego –dijo comenzando a caminar a la salida - _quiero correr pero no puedo después de todo es un hospital –_ cuando de pronto divisó a una enfermera a quien reconoció como una de las amigas de Kotoko.

-Disculpa podrías decirme la hora –dijo alterado

-Claro son las 7:00 pm –dijo Tomoko quien vio como el hombre caía de rodillas como si se le hubiera ido la vida –Irie-kun ¿se encuentra bien?

-La perdí –dijo en un susurro –la perdí –volvió a repetir –y todo por mi maldito orgullo –dijo golpeando el suelo

-Irie-kun –dijo ella suavemente entendiendo a que se refería –Cuando todo parece empeorar el destino nos trae sorpresas inesperadas –con esas palabras se retiró para seguir con su labor mientras, Irie derrotado se dirigía a la salida con la cabeza gacha y cuando salió se llevó una gran sorpresa

-Irie-kun –dijo Kotoko parada en frente de él con una pequeña sonrisa

-Kotoko –y sin esperar más corrió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas –perdóname, perdóname por favor -ella sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla

-Irie-kun estas ¿llorando? –dijo totalmente anonadada

-Kotoko no quiero perderte ¡Te amo! No te vayas onegai –dijo temiendo que aquello fuese un sueño- el auto se quedó sin gasolina y el maldito celular se quedó sin batería

-Tranquilo, Tomoko ya me contó lo que sucedió

-Kotoko nunca te alejes de mí

-Te lo prometo –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y juntos caminaron bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado

-Kotoko mira hacia allá –dijo señalando a su derecha

-¿Qué ocu…-no pudo terminar ya que él jalo su brazo, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso para luego abrazarla y decirle al oído –Te amo

-Yo también te amo Irie-kun

Desde ese momento Naoki Irie no la dejaría sola porque ella no era solo su mayor felicidad sino su propia vida

* * *

 ** _Dejen reviews, críticas insultos o lo que deseen_**

 ** _Yoroshiku_**

 ** _Sayonara_**


End file.
